


Forgiveness

by nursal1060



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Crimson Peak, Crimson Peak Spoilers, Death, Edith and Thomas' Ghost, F/M, Feels, Final Goodbye, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Ghost Drifting, Ghost Kiss, Ghost of Thomas Sharpe - Freeform, Ghosts, Heart-to-Heart, Heartache, Kisses, Love, Love in Death, Married Couple, Memories, Post-Crimson Peak, Post-Movie, Regret, Resolved Conflicts, Sad Conclusion, Sadness, Spoilers, True Love, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Widowed, love after death, post office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Sharpe may be dead, but his heart definitely isn't. Consumed with guilt, he visits Edith one last time, and receives something he thought he never would from her: forgiveness. (Contains some spoilers!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

“You said you loved me!”  
“I do! I do love you Edith!”  
The last words she had exchanged with him before he explained that he had to stop Lucille from stealing her fortune. Then he left.  
Edith never saw him alive again after that day.  
However, she saw him in death. Many times.  
Thomas Sharpe, the inventor, the mysterious, handsome stranger that stole her heart was no more. Not in this world.  
But as she fought Lucille, she saw him as a ghost for the first time. He looked so frail, so sickly, so sorrowful and somber. The Thomas Sharpe she married looked so different, yet just as much sadness showed through his expression.  
He connected gazes with his sister with eyes full of pain as Edith had to finish her job. He had simply watched Edith kill Lucille, in no hurry to do anything to stop her from injuring the sister who had kept him trapped throughout his lifetime. Lucille had killed Mr.Cushing and helped him kill so many other wives. He was partially relieved when Edith slammed the shovel on her for the final time.  
Once Edith finished the job and slowly approached him, his heart, full of pain, was also full of sadness and shame for putting the only woman he truly loved in harm’s way. It showed in his face as she reached her hand out to him.  
Thomas vanished before her eyes that evening, but he had not left her that night.  
The night after his death, he appeared to her in her bed chambers and whispered into her ear.  
Thomas told Edith exactly what he said when they decided to marry and be together: “I feel as if a link, a thread, exists between your heart and mine… And should that link be broken by distance or by time, my heart would cease to beat and I would die and you would soon forget about me.”  
Edith heard him in her slumber, and rolled over in her bed under the post office. She whispered his name in his sleep, “Oh Thomas…”  
He was dead, but if he had a beating heart, it would have leapt. She was beautiful. She was kind. She was loving, unconditionally. Edith was everything Lucille never was or could be. Edith was so much more.  
Edith rolled over again, “Thomas...Thomas… Please...don't die…”  
She appeared to be having a nightmare, however, Thomas feared altering it as well as stopping it. He did not wish to arise Edith and frighten her. He was, after all, part of the reason why she was so ill right now. But he did not want her to suffer from fear either. Silently, Thomas drifted closer to her, like a cool gust of air. He placed his ghastly pale hand on her forehead to stop the nightmare, thus waking Edith.  
She looked around, disoriented, sleepy, and slightly frightened at the sight of her deceased husband again. Fearing making Edith scream once again, Thomas wafted towards the window to vanish for good.  
Edith propped herself up on her elbow and called out, “Thomas. Please. Please stay.” He turned his sad face back to her. Edith saw his face again, the man who came so far to hurt her, then so far to save her. Thomas’ ghost both haunted her and gave her a sense of comfort that he loved her enough to sacrifice himself for her.  
She motioned gently, “Come here love.” Edith motioned to the side of the bed that was empty because Alan was gone. It was eerie to say the least. Edith and Thomas made love here only a week prior for the first time. And the last time. Thomas’ living form was gone with the house and his ghost wandered with her.  
Thomas followed her command. He drifted over to the bedside, then with some encouragement, slowly closer to his beautiful ex-wife. Closer. Until he was on the bed with her.  
He could have gone right through the bed if he had lowered his legs, but he tried to seem more alive, like he had to sit.  
She laughed softly at his politeness, “Oh Thomas.” Then she said more somberly, “I’m sorry you had to die like that. I… I only wish our lives could have been different.” Edith reached her hand up to touch his cheek, as he gently shied away.  
She asked, “Are you still upset? It’s over Thomas… I’m not angry...at least not at you...anymore.” Thomas didn’t glance at her, even as she struggled in her weak, poisoned state to sit properly. “Thomas. Do not blame yourself for things that Lucille made you do.”  
The way Thomas glanced at her made her understand without words: He may have followed Lucille’s idea, but he was just as guilty for following in her plans. He blamed himself for her sickness, for her father's death, for letting Lucille hurt her, everything.  
Her eyes teared up, “Oh Thomas, please...don’t do this to yourself…don’t carry the weight of such hurt with you.” Edith lifted her frail, tired arms and gently lay her palms on his cheeks. Once again, he closed his eyes as she did so. Edith was sobbing now. She carefully leaned forward to kiss the ghost of her lover.  
Thomas leaned his head to allow her to to kiss him easier. Edith sobbed as she kissed him, and even after as she pressed her forehead to his. He felt like he was really here with her. Thomas carefully lifted his ghostly hands to hold onto her wrists as she held onto him.  
Edith whispered, “I loved you Thomas. I did.”  
She jumped as she heard him respond, “I loved you Edith.” Once she lowered her arms, Thomas embraced her, and became nothing more than air, with the faint smell of bitter tea. The smell of the tea she drank on Crimson Peak that almost ended her life.  
Tears rebelliously rolled down Edith’s face as she was left alone, this time for good. Alan returned from outside to see Edith crying. He rushed to her and pulled her into an embrace as she kept sobbing, imagining the life she could have had with Thomas… but now never could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. <3  
> This is my first time writing a Crimson Peak fic, so comments and kudos would be appreciated, I hope you enjoyed it. <3


End file.
